Why do sniper wolf like to snipe
by Hairyman2
Summary: A god story if a may say so about why she like to snipe and some extra....enjoy..............i know there are some writing errors.....this is my first fic so tip me if i can improve.
1. Prouloge

Why do sniper wolf like to snipe  
  
Part1: As you know sniper wolf is a SNIPER but the reason why she is a sniper I don't think many know. Well I know and I want to share this story with you guys....  
  
It was a warm spring day. And Julia 14 years old (Sniper wolf) was waiting for her dad to come home. So there she sat in her little chair besides the window. It was a big window, clean and empty just the way she liked it. There she saw a car driving down the driveway. She took her clothes and ran outside. She meet her dad with a smile. "Hi sweetie," he said. Her smile grew bigger. She knew that in just some sec. she would be heading for the forest. There she would be teached how to shoot with a sniper rifle (PGS-1). So she ran inn again and grabbed her stuff. "Is that all, or have you compressed your packing to the max?" He asked. "yes just like you dad," she muttered. And right after those words she ran and jumped right inn his arms and hugged him. Then they walked out to the car and drived away heading for the forest.  
  
After half an hour with driving she got bored and disided to play some music. "Black Sabbath", it was her favourite just like her dad. (I suppose you already understood that this Father Daughter relationship was unbreakable, and yes it was) Now back to the story. Iron man was her favourite it was so cool.  
  
Finally they were there. They started to set up a tent and after ten minutes they were finished. They had all the plans ready for the evening. First they walked a little distance to get known with the forest. Then they harvested some lumber and lighted up a little fire. Now they needed just to set the prick over the I. So they took up a pakk of sausages and grilled them. And when the night was over they lay in their little sleeping bags and took a easy sleep.  
  
The clock was 04.00 and it was time for some shooting practise. First theory, learning how to clean a gun....boring, lets jump to the shooting scene. Julia followed her father to a edge. "look over there, do you see that big tree?" He asked. "Yeah," she said. "shoot it," he followed. She took the rifle and aimed towards the tree. She was highly focused slowly but sure she aimed a little more to the left....................."BANG!!!" She hit the tree. And just then streams of birds flied up and away from the treetops. It was an amazing sight and she stood there for many minutes until her father bumped to her. 


	2. WAR!

Part2: Five years lather......  
  
She was heading for the army. She had decided to join. All the shooting had been inspiring and she was sure to get a job there (as a sniper). She walked towards a building named recruits. She walked inside headed for a counter placed inn the middle of the building. "I want to join ," she said with a strong voice. "hmm.....we usually take boys, but if you can show the generals what you can do I'm sure we can manage to take you inn." The counter boss said. "OK," she answered with a brave voice.  
  
One hour later to good looking generals came marching towards her. The generals had many medals on their jacket. And their pants were as tight as a tiger. (hmm what I'm I writing). Well, the generals took her from behind.....ehh I mean they took her by the arm (hehe). And took her to a deserted place. "OK, what are your plans for the army young ladie," he asked with a little strong voice. "a sniper... SIR!!!," she said. "hmm a sniper, show me what you got," he said and opened his jacket (you little pervert...hehe). A big collection of guns and magazines rolled out. She saw the sniper rifle and stared at it for a minute. It was just the one her dad had. A PGS-1, and it looked lovely. She took it up slowly turned and aimed at a cactus about 300m from were they stood. And from the moment she took the rifle and hit the cactus (if time was taken) it took 0.1 sek. The two generals stood there with their moths wide open. "Tath were fucking amazing," one of them said. "It was," she answered. And from that moment to one year later the time were shorted to 0.01sek. But then the civil war broke out and she was sent to the field.  
  
Two days later she landed on a base looking like hell. People almost bleeding to death every were. It was terrible, and she almost changed her mind about going into war. But it was no way back and she was alone. No friends nothing except the blood of the country and the victims. She started to shake, so she almost drooped her gun. The plain landed and she walked out. All the time she heard the screams, the screams of people that had gone into war to fight their brooder's. A man came towards her. He eminently sent her to a post in the mountains and there she was again flying, but this time to mountain post.  
  
Some minutes later she arrived at the post. It was marked with a red flag. But then suddenly the flag were going down an at that moment she knew that the post was taken by the enemy. She started to tremble and almost fell on the ground. Her hands found their way to the window and lifted her up. Then when she saw out of the window, she saw a man and a missile-thing. And she knew she was going to die. The alarms on the base were going wild and the people on the plain got panic. Then she remembered that she had a sniper. And like on cactus she shoot the man with the missile and the fright were temporally eased. Then the plain landed and she walked out. In this moment she knew she had to fight, and that freighted her. When she got out she ran to the first house she said nobody alive. All on the base had been killed and the enemy had run away. That day she didn't sleep well. 


	3. day two

Part3:  
  
Day two:  
  
It was quiet on the camp and Julia was just waiting for a new enemy scout getting between her and the sight. There she saw one. But it was something different on this scout. Now she saw it, it was not a enemy but he was on her side. She waived her hands and he saw her. She said to every one that it was a good guy on his way. "What is that," one of the soldiers said while he was pointing on a smoke sky. And slowly they all saw that a horde of enemies where heading their way. "EVERY ONE AT THEIR POST!!!" She yelled. This was the first real combat situation she had ever been in. It was a tense mood in the camp for 10sek before the first bullet ran out of the barrel and hit another solider. And then the shooting started. It was a big rush that ran trough her body just as her bullet hit the weary first guy and from that moment she was prepared to fight. Not for the state, but for the felling.  
  
About a minute later she was advancing to a higher ground level. Now she saw the size of this army. And it wasn't little....it was about hundred men marching to get a bullet staged trough their bodies. Her little army was only 20. But they were special forces and were trained for just one of this situation. Now she disided to take out a few men but on that weary moment she got hit in her left arm. Her life was going in review. All the good times from her first school day and when she was with her dad in the forest. She also remembered when she joined the army and when she shoot the first man.  
  
She woke up a day later and realised that she was taken by the enemy. But why she did not know. A man came walking towards her. You are pretty god in sniping....I saw you at that battle. "Did my army lose...nooooooooo," she tumbled. But to get to the case. "We want you in a operation on shadow moses if you know were it is." The man asked again and left her wile he was saying. "We aren't the enemy in the war we are just interested in giving you a job....good payed job." And when he came back she took it without asking what kind of job it was or thinking about her family.  
  
And that was the start of a not so good story and the end of her life....(sad isn't it???) 


End file.
